


speak to me

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing's never heard Yifan speak before and when he does, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.





	speak to me

Yifan doesn’t like nightclubs, for someone who can’t hear a thing, it’s weird to go somewhere and feel the vibrations and _pressure_ of music. The world trembles below Yifan’s feet and the alcohol shakes gently in his glass. It’s Chanyeol behind the bar, so Yifan gets a discount on his drink. Fifty percent, he thought, the same as what the staff get. And that’s just because Yixing only has tap water when he’s at the club, so Yifan gets his share. It’s only with Chanyeol and Jongdae, too. Not Lu Han, no, he was too tight to give Yifan the discount.

The only reason why Yifan goes to the club at all is for Yixing. It’s stupid, really, because Yixing works late and Yifan gets up early. But, Yifan goes whenever Yixing’s working, no matter what Yixing’s doing.

He likes it most when Yixing’s behind the bar or dancing. Behind the bar, Yifan gets to see how charming Yixing really is and he gets Yixing’s attention whenever he’s not busy. As he dances, Yifan gets to watch and enjoys whenever Yixing glances his way, as if he’s trying to make sure Yifan’s still watching him. It’s nice, Yifan thought, when Yixing’s happy at work. It makes him happy, too.

The times he dislikes are when Yixing’s in the music booth or in the back, making calls and doing paperwork. Yifan can’t hear what Yixing does then, nor does Yixing have the time to check-in.

Chanyeol said Yixing was dancing that night, though, Yifan couldn’t see him anywhere. He wasn’t on the stage with Jongin. He wasn’t in the crowd getting sweaty with Lu Han. He wasn’t out in the corridor teaching Jongdae a few more steps to try out. He was probably in the staff room, scarfing down the braised pork Junmyeon always brought in on a Thursday.

When Yixing emerged from one of the back doors, he took off in the direction of the bar and found Yifan instantly.

 _I told you not to come tonight,_ Yixing signed, _you’ve been getting up earlier than usual recently. You must be tired._

 _Lonely,_ is all Yifan said and Yixing rolled his eyes.

_Baekhyun and Tao are both at home, how could you be lonely when they’re around?_

Yifan grinned and his hands moved before he even really realised it, _Always lonely without you._

_Ah, you’re gross._

_I know,_  Yifan nodded and he kissed Yixing’s temple. _Only for you, though._

_Stop it, I’m working, I can’t vomit whilst I’m dancing._

Yifan rolled his eyes and pushed Yixing away slightly, towards Lu Han in the swathe of bodies and Yixing scampered  off with a wave over his shoulder.

 

###

 

“Has anyone seen _Ge?”_ Yixing asked as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Jongdae, Lu Han and Sehun at the dinner table.

“Which one?” Jongdae responded, with his mouth full.

“Lu Han,” Yixing deadpanned flatly. “Who do you think?”

“He went out,” Lu Han shrugged. “Didn’t put it on the board whether he’d be back, so we have no idea.”

“Oh,” Yixing huffed and looked at the time on the microwave. “I thought he and I could do something together today.”

“You should wake up earlier then,” Lu Han sniped and Yixing threw a tea towel at him. “Yifan’s always been an early riser, you know this.”

“He doesn’t normally leave before eleven, though, does he?” Sehun chipped in with a roll of his neck. “Maybe he was called into work earlier? Or had to sort something at his own apartment?”

Yixing huffed and plonked himself down onto one of the spare chairs, he’d envisioned a cute day at the park with Yifan, to go around together and sit by the pond. It was something they hadn’t done for a while and Yixing missed when it would be just them on their days out. No Chanyeol hung off Yifan’s arm. No Baekhyun chatting Yixing’s ear off. No Kyungsoo from grimace whenever Yifan leant down to kiss Yixing’s temples. No Minseok cooing whenever they did anything at all.

It could have been just the two of them.

 

###

 

Yifan left early numerous days a week, even the ones where neither of them worked, and Yixing pouted at Yifan whenever he came back later. Though, he never could stay angry with Yifan for long, especially not when Yifan would reach out and feel the vibrations of Yixing’s neck as he whined and griped about Yifan’s prior absence. Even though Yifan couldn’t hear, he still wanted to _feel_ every word Yixing said aloud.

Some nights Yifan would go back to his own apartment, to leave Yixing at the mercy of his coworkers in their company’s accommodation block. Yixing would text Yifan sometimes and smile whenever the reply was instant. Yixing didn’t like going to bed alone, not since he had first shared a bed with Yifan.

It was cute, however, when Yifan would call Yixing - even though Yifan couldn’t actually hear anything of the call - just so Yixing could sleep with the sounds of Yifan’s breathing in his ear.

 

###

 

Yifan was uncharacteristically “quiet” with his signing as he walked Yixing back to his apartment, right until he reached the door. Yixing tried to tug Yifan closer to see if he could entice him in and he felt slightly affronted when Yifan pulled back. When he saw the hurt flash in Yixing’s eyes, Yifan leant forward and kissed his lips softly.

That alone had Yixing flushed. Yifan never kissed on the mouth when they weren’t in the privacy of Yifan or Yixing’s rooms.

 _I’ve been working and practising to do this,_  Yifan’s hands read when he shuffled back again. It confused Yixing and he made sure to watch Yifan intently.

Yifan’s mouth opened up and Yixing’s brows furrowed, it was as if Yifan was going to say something.

And it took Yixing completely unaware when Yifan _did_ say something.

“You’re beautiful and I want to be with you forever. I love you, Zhang Yixing.”

The words were all wrong in their tones, more like the drunk foreigners that would try to order drinks in chinese from the bar when Yixing was working, and Yifan was so terribly clumsy in speaking. But it was still the most wonderful thing Yixing had ever heard. Yifan’s voice was so terribly unused and perfect.

It was the first time Yifan had ever said that he loved Yixing and he wouldn’t have changed a single thing about the moment. It was the first time anyone had ever said they loved Yixing. And all of Yixing’s feelings showed themselves in a rushed cacophony and Yifan could see all of it.

He leapt forward and kissed Yifan, open mouthed and deep, trying to tell Yifan without words: _I love you, too._

 

###

 

“So _that’s_ why you were really loud when you were fucking,” Baekhyun clapped from his seat. “Does Yifan realise just _how much_ noise he was making?”

“Well, I’d probably scream my lungs out if Yixing used his hips on me,” Lu Han countered and Baekhyun muttered a gentle, _‘True, same.’_

“Can you guys please focus on the fact that this was the cutest gesture ever? He went to a speech therapist for weeks, just to be able to tell Yixing that he loves him! I bet none of you could ever do anything that thoughtful,” Tao complained down the corridor.

Yifan didn’t realise anyone had said anything at all because he was too busy looking down at Yixing like he was the brightest light in the world.


End file.
